Por que te vas
by KiMi10
Summary: [SS] Un triste final alternativo de la serie de Sakura Card Captors, espero que les agrade!


**PORQUE TE VAS**

**Kimi10**

Ya era decisión de él… no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué se iba después de… después de… confesarle su amor? No, no comprendía bien por qué lo hacía, le dolía… le lastimaba. Acaso esa tarde se había despedido de ella… con un simple adiós.

El sol daba sus últimos rayos de despedida a los habitantes de Tomoeda… Sakura dejó caer una lágrima…

_Hoy en mi ventana brilla el sol_

_Y el corazón se pone triste contemplando la ciudad_

_  
porque te vas _

Sakura corrió lo más rápido que pudo al aeropuerto, se quería desgarrar, olvidar ese dolor tan profundo y horripilante que la estaba matando, tenía que verlo, tenía que expresarle lo que sentía. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos evitándole ver exactamente dónde pisaba. De repente lo vio, una mancha color marrón muy alto… era él. Se le acercó y sonrió, se quitó las lágrimas de encima y… él sonrió también. Quería abrazarlo… con todas sus fuerzas, pedirle que no se fuera, que le diera más tiempo pero el tiempo ya no existía… el tiempo se había acabado para ambos…

**¿Es para mí?** Preguntó con voz llorosa tomando el pequeño oso de felpa, él asintió y entrelazaron sus manos. Se sonrieron, quizá no se volverían a ver… nunca, había esperanzas pero… sabía que esas baterías se le irían rápidamente… sin él.

---

La primera noche sin él… sin él en Tomoeda, ya… ya no estaba segura de seguir así, las lágrimas no dejaban de cesar de sus ojos, se sentía sola y perdida sin él… había creado una dependencia invisible ante él… sus ojos apenas se cerraban y vislumbraban a Shaoran, su lindo Shaoran…

**¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!**

Y una nueva oleada de lágrimas y sollozos comenzaba. Se despertaba desesperada y angustiada… vio el reloj y habían pasado ya ocho horas desde su partida, incluso podía decirte los minutos… mas no la reconfortaba…

_Como cada noche desperté pensando en ti  
y en mi reloj todas las horas vi pasar  
porque te vas_

_---_

Los días habían pasado lentamente… no había evitado llorar… no esa semana sin él, Tomoyo, su fiel amiga la había apoyado incondicionalmente, le "permitió" llorar una semana mas no le permitiría llorar dos… "No, señor" Le decía. "Eres Sakura Card Captors, eres fuerte y lo podrás soportar!".

Sakura sólo podía sonreír ante tales comentarios, mas al llegar a casa todo era monótono y triste… sabía que no había compartido mucho tiempo… así como en las novelas… tomados de la mano… abrazándose… o… besándose… las pocas promesas que existían era recuperar todas las cartas Clow… y… volverse a ver. Pero le exprimía el cerebro pensar que… la olvidaría, allá en Hong Kong de seguro habría niñas más lindas que ella… pensar eso le dolía pero le hacía "ver la realidad", como se solía decir a sí misma… quizá olvidarla era fácil… u olvidar todo esto…

_Todas las promesas de mi amor se irán contigo  
me olvidaras, me olvidaras  
y como cada noche llorare igual que un niño  
porque te vas, porque te vas_

_---_

Ciento uno. Ciento dos. Ciento tres… Ciento cuarenta… Ciento sesenta y seis… Ciento ochenta y dos… Ciento noventa y ocho… Doscientos… Shaoran se dejó caer al suelo, agotado, Meiling gritó de alegría por los doscientos contraataques que su primo había logrado, estaba impresionada. Shaoran no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, se dirigió hacia la banca y se sentó, dejó que el agua le inundara la garganta y dejó caer un poco sobre su cabello, cara y pecho… miró a Meiling con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de repente la quitó.

**Estas deprimido¿verdad?** Preguntó sentándose automáticamente a su lado.

Shaoran negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida. Meiling se le quedó viendo, sabía lo que tenía, lo conocía a la perfección, jamás la podría engañar. Se dirigió corriendo hacia donde su primo y le tomó el brazo. Shaoran ni siquiera se dio cuenta, lo que hizo que la preocupación de Meiling estallara al máximo.

**Te quiero mucho¿sabes?** Expresó alegre.

**Yo también, Meiling.** Contestó indiferente.

Meiling se mordió los labios y soltó su brazo. Shaoran entró al baño de hombres. Meiling se quedó viendo la entrada con melancolía, le ponía triste ver a su primo así, él era serio y reservado, pero adoraba estar con él, era amable y gentil cuando estaba con ella y ahora… no era él.

---

Entró a la piscina de aguas termales con el cuerpo cansado, suspiró sintiendo el calor abrasador que lo acogía…

**Sakura…** Suspiró con tristeza.

Deseaba regresar el tiempo y hacer todo de nuevo. Haberle dicho lo que sentía antes… quizá, jamás haberla conocido… no, no podía imaginar un mundo sin ella… sin su cálida y tierna sonrisa, sin sus ojos y mirada despistada… la extrañaba tanto que sentía un hueco profundo en su alma y corazón, algo que sentía jamás sería llenado como lo llenaba ella.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco, intentando olvidar recuerdos así… ya que varias lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Un sueño repentino le tomó el pelo, dejándolo desnudo en la orilla de una piscina bajó la luz tenue del baño.

_Bajo la penumbra sin farol_

_Se dormirán_

_Todas las cosas que quedaron por decir_

Se dormirán

---

**¡Sakura, hija, es para ti!**

**¡Está bien, papá!**

Sakura bajó los escalones lentamente, su papá lo esperaba con el teléfono en la mano y sonreía como de costumbre.

**Es una llamada de larga distancia, no abusen mucho.**

Sakura asintió anonadada, tomó el audífono y sonrió.

**Hola, Shaoran.**

**¿Cómo has estado?**

Escuchar su voz le estremecía el cuerpo como nadie lo había hecho nunca, unas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar con alegría.

**No muy bien… te extraño.** Susurró mirando hacia atrás para ver si nadie la espiaba. Con sigilo, empezó a subir los escalones y se dirigió a su alcoba.

**Yo también te extraño, Sakura.**

Se escuchó al otro lado con tristeza. Parecía que él se encontraba en el mismo estado que él.

**¿Qué tal está Hong Kong?**

Preguntó Sakura repentinamente con una voz más animada. Los minutos pasaron y la charla no terminaba, escuchar sus voces era un anhelo inocente y peligroso que los hacía querer más y más, pero sabía que les costaría económicamente. Parecía patético que compartieran más sentimientos por el teléfono que lo que pasaron en vida real…

_Junto a las manillas del reloj _

_Esperaran_

Todas las horas que quedaron por vivir

Esperaran.

La llamada terminó y aunque ambos habían saciado un poco sus ansias de escucharse, la necesidad de calor era más fuerte, Sakura sabía que no lo soportaría más, Shaoran tenía que aguantar… era algo casi imposible… pero tenían la esperanza de verse de nuevo… y ser felices juntos.

**FIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _Whee O! Songfic de la Oreja Xp! Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme muchos reviews y la neta es que yo entiendo a la perfección lo que es separarse del amor de su vida Xdd! O bueno, de un tipo ajaja Xp! Jayo O!_**


End file.
